


一往执念

by Peigonisgood



Category: SS - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood
Kudos: 13





	一往执念

第一章  
秦峥不是没想过许煜现在会是什么模样，在别人的描述中，许煜应该是一脸媚相，是男狐狸精，他的眼尾应该是上翘的，双眸会反出南方的水色，把他父亲那久经情场的魂都勾了去。  
所以秦峥看到那个，穿着纯色的居家服，长到肩头的黑发随意的用根红绳扎了个卷，见开门的是自己表情从冷漠变成错愕的许煜时，他也有些出神。  
那双眼是带着水色的，眼尾也是上翘的，但别说妩媚，连点精气神都没有，就像他现在的一身素色，本该是张艳丽的画，却生生被盖上一层灰。  
许煜站在那里，赤着脚。他的胸膛有些许起伏，像是因为紧张而呼吸加速，他长久没有其他别的动作，直到秦峥开口：  
“你好，我是秦峥。”  
“这是秦总的儿子，”一直跟在秦峥后面的武姚辉道：“我们这次来，是和你谈谈秦总的遗产分配。”  
秦峥示意许煜坐下，他看到许煜微张的小嘴闭上，以及修长的脖颈上，喉结微小的幅动。

“什么意思？”许煜匆匆看了看秦峥助理武姚辉递上的文件，抬头。  
“如你所见，秦恕的遗嘱里并没有关于您的遗产分配，”武姚辉顿了顿，见自己的老板并没有打断，便继续：“但是秦总作为秦恕的第一继承人，考虑到秦恕的最后几年都是和你度过的，所以拿出了一部分不动产，也算是给你一份想念。你只需要在这些文件上签字，保证和秦家划清界限，这里和西郊的别墅都会划到您的名下。”  
“秦恕死了？”许煜像是什么都没听进去，一双眼直勾勾的看着武姚辉。  
“三天前，车祸。”这话是秦峥说的，也把许煜的目光从武姚辉身上拉过来。  
“他死了？”许煜说这话的时候在笑，然后像是知道自己的情绪不合时宜，又掩住脸。  
秦峥看着许煜的变化，没有说什么，他有想过这个让自己父亲在人生的最后三年金屋藏娇只取一瓢的人会哭，会沉默，会觉得失去依靠的自己需要更多的财产，所以他选择亲自来谈。  
秦恕早年入了外籍，所以眼前的这个男人若真的咬死不放，日后确实可以拿那三年说事。秦氏家大业大断然不会怕他折腾，但总归多一事不如少一事。  
许煜看着手里的包养合同，还是在笑，只是眼泪还是有落下来。  
“只要我签了这个，就结束了，是吗？”  
“是。”秦峥看着他，只要许煜把自己的名字写在那个三年前的日期上，不管许煜和秦恕是否真的像外界传的那般缠绵悱恻，都只不过是一场金钱交易罢了。  
“十一月十二……”许煜接过笔，他的手有些抖，但没有多少犹豫。  
他放下笔，抬头看秦峥，良久，颤着吐出几个字。  
“结束了？”  
“结束了。”秦峥回应，并站起身准备离开，没走几步，就被许煜叫住。  
秦峥没有回头，许煜又唤了一声，声调更高，也更急促。  
秦峥回头，脸上没有多少表情。  
“秦峥……”许煜看着他：“对不起。”  
“没什么好对不起的，”良久，秦峥开口：“毕竟我们不熟，许先生。”

第二章  
“他没有再读书了吗？”  
武姚辉看了看后视镜里的秦峥，接话：“被秦总养在身边之后，就休学了。”  
武姚辉是秦恕多年的贴身秘书，跟了秦恕十多年，秦恕突发车祸召在国外的秦峥紧急回国，他是帮助秦峥在三天内顺利完成一切交接的得力助手。  
“现在交接算是告一段落了，您可以休息几天，然后再来熟悉秦氏的业务。”武姚辉开始说公事，但不是为何，秦峥听来，却觉得他在可以岔开话题。  
“我见过他，他也是c大，大我两届。”  
武姚辉沉默了一会，他知道秦峥从小更亲近母亲，和自己的父亲关系不深，他能继承这一切，更多的是因为他是秦恕明面上的唯一的儿子。  
只是斯人已逝，怎么突然关心起生前的那些绯闻了。  
“他应该是比您大三岁，不是平城人，南方来的，读书也是一直受秦氏的资助，后来在一次慈善晚会上…联系到了秦总，一来二去就这样了，再后来他书也没再读了，那几年您也已经转学去英国了。”  
“其实秦总对那个男人，除了不带出去养的时间长，和其他辛事比起来，也没有什么特别。”这是武姚辉的总结。

秦峥不再过问，目光落在了窗外，此刻已是华灯初上，满城的灯火像是要告诉他这个归来者自己的美丽繁华，但是这样的城市没有让秦峥感受到丝毫的温暖，如果真的要说故乡，于他而言，也应该是在南方，在吴地，他的母亲会在和他独处的时候给他唱吴地的小曲，那些词唱出来，没有翘舌，言语间尽是温婉。  
后来秦峥和母亲来到平城，那一年秦峥六岁，他终于见到了自己的父亲，那个拥有远不输于母家的财富和权利的秦恕。六年前，在梁婉晚发现秦恕在她孕期出轨的时候，她就抛下了爱意和秦恕协议离婚，但当一夜间铺天盖地传满秦恕的桃色新闻的时候，梁婉晚还是带着儿子回去了，召开了新闻发布会，和秦恕上演了一场浪子回头，给秦氏的信任公关打了一针强心剂。  
之后每年的一月份，秦峥一家的全家福会出现在销量最高的财经杂志封面，如果家庭真人秀早几年流行，他们也肯定是首选。那是一个令人羡艳的家庭，秦峥一开始也觉得很幸福，但越长大，他也觉得父母的相敬如宾过于拘束。于是秦峥在自己十五岁的时候雇了私家侦探跟踪秦恕，结果什么消息都没收到，自己雇私家侦探的事却被梁婉晚知道了。  
秦恕已经一个星期没回来了，梁婉晚说他出差了，秦峥第一次和他母亲叫板，他信誓旦旦的说，秦恕没有出差，他那是去小情人那儿了。  
梁婉晚丝毫没有动怒，她把那个侦探的资料递还给了儿子，告诫他下次不要这样，“你也不希望明天头条出来，儿子调查自己老爹，多难看。”  
梁婉晚看着自己年轻的充满朝气的儿子，她觉得是时候和秦峥做一次成人之间的对话。

那天秦峥和梁婉晚一起回顾了自己母亲的二十岁，梁婉晚一直带着笑意，讲自己是多么执意，不顾家人的反对，一定要离开南方，去平城读最好的大学，看冬天的雪，讲那年也才二十五六的秦恕穿着最时髦的皮夹克，开着摩托车来接自己。梁家是书香世家，数到上三代都是文坛大师，到了梁父这一代，只有一个梁婉晚，那还不是把女儿放心尖上宠。梁婉晚的前二十年顺风顺水，只知道读圣贤书，却也没见过秦恕这样的雅痞，一颗一点人情世故都不沾的心很快就沦陷了。  
但梁父从一开始心里就和明镜似的，他哪里不知道秦恕这样的富家子弟的心思，现在能搂着你说白首不分离，明天就能再找一个说着同样不害臊的话。可热恋的梁婉晚什么都听不进去，他心里眼里都是她的秦恕。梁婉晚毕业的那天秦恕在教学楼下摆了一大片玫瑰，单膝跪着给梁婉晚送上了一颗六克拉的戒指，那是多么保守的年代啊，梁婉晚也知道秦恕爱沾花惹草，但那天秦恕紧紧的抱住自己，在自己耳边说，这辈子他只爱他的婉晚了。  
“后来你父亲还是出轨了，当时我怀着你，都七个月了，签完离婚协议，我就把那鸽子蛋还给了秦恕，回娘家了。”说这话的时候梁婉晚摆弄着自己左手无名指的戒指，那是一个款式普通的铂金戒，没带钻，三年后秦恕来求梁婉晚回来的时候也带来了玫瑰和鸽子蛋，但梁婉晚都没要，她拿出了结婚前秦恕母亲给的一对，只有一颗内钻，本意是留给他们在一些需要低调的场合戴的。那天梁婉晚自己给自己戴上，又把男款的放到秦恕手心，她告诉秦恕，我还带着这份信物，就说明了，自己还是喜欢你。  
“六年了，很多事我也想的明白，我知道你从来都是玩心重，那些背地里的舌根我也不是没听过，我也知道你毕竟是秦氏的大少爷，这次如果不是你弟弟夺权想阴你，那些风流事也不会被摆到台面上。”  
“所以我会和你回去的，秦峥到底是你的孩子，我总不能看着你倒台，日后别人对我儿子指指点点。”  
“而且我也是真的还爱你。”  
“但是咱们也得说清楚了，我回去，是做秦太太的。我不管这件事解决了之后，你是不是真的收心了，你外面就算养了人，十个八个的，也没关系，但是你只要开始瞒了，就得瞒我和秦峥一辈子，我不要有一天，不知道哪里跳出来一个，带着孩子和我说，这是和你生的。”  
“你要是实在想着别的男男女女，就别让我知道，要是有一天被我看见了，听见了，找上门来了，我就不要当这秦太太了。”  
“我就不想爱你了。”

秦恕答应了，梁婉晚是他正儿八经追到手明媒正娶的女人，他当然也是爱的，只是秦恕一直觉得自己年轻，不应该就定了性。梁婉晚提的要求他也能接受，而秦恕正式接手秦氏后对自己弟弟的打压，又是后话了。

“所以呀，别再花心思在你父亲的那些传闻上了，你就当是别人追风捉影，如果真的到了那一天，不用儿子劝，我自己会走。”  
“我的阿峥，”梁婉晚摸摸儿子的肩膀，最后说：“我遇到了秦恕，是真的倒霉，但我确实是爱他。所以你以后，不管喜欢上谁，被谁喜欢了，可都别伤了那人的心。”

而秦恕最终还是没有包住火，秦恕搞大那女人肚子的时候甚至都没成年，生下的也是男孩。梁婉晚知道后很平静。她那么多年文章一直没停过，英国的学校一直有邀请她去，秦峥也和母亲同仇敌忾，反正也才读了一年大一，也跟着申请了英国的学校去了。  
离开的时候秦恕追到了机场，他一直婉晚婉晚的叫，强行把人抱在怀里，求她不要离开。  
梁婉晚也哭了，她本来就不是什么坚强的女人，但命运偏偏让她遇到了秦恕。梁婉晚奋力挣开秦恕的怀抱，抹了把眼泪对他说：“我不想爱你了。”  
她说：“我不爱你了。”

梁婉晚说到做到，三年后，她连葬礼都没有来。

第三章  
秦峥再次见到许煜的时候，已经是三个月后了。  
三个月来他雷厉风行，很快将秦氏的大权揽入手中，手段之精明行事之冷静完全不像一个二十四岁的年轻人，但这并不妨碍秦峥的照片出现在各大社交平台上，一时间，钻石王老五队伍里有加入了一个极抢手的青年才俊。  
但不管多少名媛眼巴巴地盯着，秦峥的感情依旧是一片空白，再配上他不苟言笑的老成样子，颇像朵高岭之花。  
但武姚辉总有那么一丝不安，他是见过秦峥的，记忆里的秦小少爷更像他温婉的母亲，待人温和，绝不是现在这样冷冰冰的，他最初以为是刚回国后大量的工作影响到秦峥的情绪，但当一切步入正轨后，他提议秦峥休假放松，却也被回绝了。  
或许是年轻吧，武姚辉想，而且冬天快走到尽头了，春节佳期，年轻的总裁总是要休息的。  
而秦峥是听不到这些小心思的，他只是一如既往的投入事业，好像工作足够充实，他就能忘掉一些事情。

那天秦峥是要去考察平城郊区的工厂的，因为是星期六，他选择自己开车来，回去的路上他听错了导航，好巧不巧的，开到了西郊的群凉山。  
平城三面环山，登山也是平城人老少皆宜的活动，只要是山，多多少少都有路。在秦峥不长的c大学习生涯里，他也爬过山，也是群凉山，只是物是人非，当年和他一起爬山的人早已是另一幅模样了。  
秦峥重新起火，油门都踩上了，却又重新熄火，拔掉了钥匙。  
他看着山的入口，思索良久，还是下了车。那一刻久未有过的冲动一点一点动摇了他那颗麻木的心，他越来越想往上走，他想翻过这座山，去山背面看看，那里藏着三年前他的年少心事，哪怕那个人已经变了，但他想再回去看看。  
出发的时候已经变天了，雪夹着毛毛细雨落下，等秦峥走到没路的时候，他已经走了将近一个小时了，而雪已经纷纷扬扬积到一定的厚度。他拿出手机看了下时间，下午五点半。  
还早，秦峥想。他抬起的脚落在了雪下泥泞的土地上，但秦峥没有后退，他告诉自己，看一眼，就去看一眼。  
秦峥没有看天气预报，他不知道这场雪是橙色预警，只觉得往日就难走的路在此刻更加让人寸步难行，等他走到山北的山脚，花费了比平时将近三倍的时间。  
雪越下越大，天色也越来越昏沉，好在目的地的那座小寺庙门口还亮着微光，秦峥远远地没能看清，不知道是不是烛光。  
就是这一不留神，秦峥一脚踩了空，路上虽然有雪，但还没有松软到让摔倒后滚了两圈的秦峥感受不到疼痛，等他艰难地站起身，他一身名贵精致的西服早已沾染上雪和湿土。  
去他妈的年少心事，秦峥愤愤地骂了一句，他今天就不该来。  
庙里的师父应该是听到动静，秦峥看到一盏光向自己走过来。  
还好有人在，秦峥想。他继续一步一步，小心翼翼地往前走。  
这次他每一步都踩地很认真，像是去付一场期待已久的约会。他走地如此认真，以至于没有留意拿着手持灯笼，愣愣地站在自己不远处的那个人。  
“师父啊…”秦峥走到他跟前才抬头，还想说什么的，在看到那人的脸后，也和他一样，一脸惊愕。  
多年以后秦峥回想起那个雪夜，都觉得总有一股力量引导着自己，在那一天一定要去那个地方，而他又是那么庆幸，听从了内心深处的呼唤，重新遇到了自己的一生所爱。

第四章  
群凉山位于平城的最西郊，和平城的另一处景点峰驼山很像，也是中间凹陷，但是坡势更陡，凹陷处更低，百年前山下还有村庄的时候，村里人把元帅庙建在了山的凹陷处，要想拜佛求平安，就要翻越半座山来显诚意，但去年山下大部分村庄都被拆迁，原来的村民基本都搬走了，正在翻修的山路也因此只修了四分之三而不了了之了。

秦峥和许煜第一次来的时候，是在大一的暑假。  
许煜也是吴地人，读大学是他第一次出远门，而在吴地这样的平原是没有多少山的。秦峥本想带许煜去峰驼山，但许煜考虑到景点票价，当时在他眼里，秦峥是他一样的穷学生，许煜就没答应。秦峥转念一想到还有个不收门票的群凉山，就哄着许煜来了。  
那时候拆迁令还没下，元帅庙也有香火，旁边还有个新建的小小玉佛寺。平城大小寺庙的烛台很早就不再插真的香烛了，而是是一个个固定在烛台上的制作精美的烛柱，柱体上写着“早生贵子”“金榜题名”等祝福的字样，香客只需要买一对烛水，倒到自己想要的祝词的烛柱里就好了。  
许煜是第一次见到这种烛台，很是新奇，就花了十块钱买了一对烛水，这个倒一点那个也倒一点，惹得秦铮揶揄：“你怎么连'天长地久'都不放过。”  
许煜被他逗得不好意思了，“希望咱们友谊天长地久嘛。”  
“真的只是友谊？”秦铮凑过来，握住了许煜倒蜡烛水的水，从他的角度可以看到许煜颤动的睫毛，像被惊着了的小动物，却是万般信任自己的。  
“这个要多倒一点，”许煜羞了，连忙岔开了话题：“这个好，前程似锦。”  
许煜耳朵红了，他把剩下的烛水一股脑儿的全倒了进去，然后双手合十，万般虔诚：“祝秦铮，前程似锦。”

此刻秦峥坐在寺庙供香客住宿的平房里，静静地看着许煜在给自己拿来一套换洗的衣服，端来些饭菜后，又提来一桶热水。  
天气很冷，刚烧热的水拿到屋里很快就有所降温，许煜用手试了试温度，又看了看还没换衣服的秦峥，还有桌上没有被动过的米饭和青菜，抿着的嘴还是先张开了。  
“今天雪太大了，天也黑，你委屈一下先住一晚上。”  
“菜真的就只有这些，你多少吃一点…”  
“你先把衣服换上，就是普通棉衣，你可能穿不惯，但不换的话，你会感冒的。”  
许煜把水桶再往秦峥的方向推了推，再搭上了一条毛巾：“…身子也要擦一擦，不然还是会感冒。”  
“这个热水瓶里的也还是热的，你最好要喝…”  
每说一句，许煜的头就越低，声音也越小，像恨不得找条缝钻进去。见秦峥没有回应自己，许煜也觉得无趣，挪着步子，要往门外走：“衣服一定要换，我在左边的房间，师父在右边…要是有什么事情，你……”  
“左边的房间都没收拾过，你怎么睡？”秦峥终于开口了，眼里还是冷冰冰的，许煜却像被吓到了，肩膀一颤。  
“我…我现在收拾一下就好。”  
“你就算收拾了，那边没有燃煤炉子，”秦峥看着他，“你想冻死吗？”  
秦峥说对了一半，庙里的老师父很早就睡了，许煜是不想打扰的，而左边的房间不仅没有收拾，没有燃煤炉子，也没有多余的被褥，许煜如果真的去睡，也只能缩着身子冻一宿。  
“一起睡吧，”秦峥说着，起身要换衣服，“反正就住一宿。”  
秦峥马上捕捉到了许煜眼中的不敢相信，他笑了一下，本想说“和我父亲都上过床了和儿子睡又怎么样”这类羞辱的话，但到了嘴边，还是不舍得说出来。  
好像不说出来，他的许煜就能永远是三年前，停留在记忆里的，玉一样的许煜一样。

第五章

床不大，就算铺上棉絮了也很硬，许煜让秦峥靠墙睡，自己裹着被子角，睡在外侧。  
熄了灯之后许煜怎么都睡不着，他侧着身，死死地盯着前方，总想着要再往外面挪一挪。  
哪怕他再挪，就真的要掉下去了。  
秦峥也睡不着，脑子里无法控制的闪现以前两人的片段，怎么都甩不掉，目光又打眼身边侧身缩着的人，也不怎么想的，一把把人搂着过来。  
许煜没有出声，身子绷得更紧了，等脑子反应过来了，慌忙地想从那个怀抱里逃开。  
“别躲了，”秦峥的声音带着怒意，手上的动作也更用力，“你都要掉下去了！”  
许煜这才停止挣扎，但从头到脚趾，都不知道该放在哪里。  
“我又不对你怎么样，”秦峥好气又好笑。但话说出来，他自己都不是滋味。  
许煜也知道，秦峥肯定不会对自己做什么，他早不是三年前被他捧在手心的人了，是他先辜负了秦峥的爱意，爬上了他父亲的床，所以他觉得羞愧，觉得自己贱，不要脸，他觉得自己没资格，哪怕是大雪夜，情势所迫，他都没资格被秦峥搂在怀里了。  
“秦峥…我还是去隔壁睡吧，”许煜斗争良久，还是过不了自己心里这关。  
“我都说了我不会对你做什么，你……”  
“不是不是，”许煜慌忙打断：“是我觉得自己脏，我自己脏……”  
许煜说了三遍，更像是喃喃，说给自己听，他要去拿床边挂着的衣服，却被秦峥截住手，又塞回了被窝。  
秦峥把许煜翻了个身，正面抱住了他。  
怀里的人比记忆里的更瘦，虽然穿着秋衣，但秦峥一摸，还是觉得好像就一把骨头了。他恨许煜，从看到他从自己父亲房间出来的时候就恨，但是真的见到了，听到他一遍遍地说自己脏，他又恨不起来了。

“你为什么在这里？”秦峥知道怀里的人没睡，自己搂着他，谁都没有睡意，不如先挑起个话题。  
“没地方去，被这里的老师父收留了。”  
“你怎么会没地方去，”秦峥想到了留给许煜的那两处房产，西郊的别墅他还和母亲住过很多年，有些感情，但听武姚辉说秦恕大部分时间是把许煜藏在那里时，也不想再留。  
“你就是把房子买了，也比住在这里好。”  
“……那不是我的东西。”良久，许煜这样回。  
秦峥有些不懂了，许煜当年和秦恕上床就是冲着钱去的，怎么现在，又什么都不要了。  
“你奶奶还好吗？”秦峥问。  
“一年前就去世了。”许煜说得很平静，秦峥却有些怅然，他知道奶奶是许煜唯一的亲人，如果不是为了治病急需要钱，许煜也不会铤而走险，而如果自己没有为了接近他一开始就装穷学生，许煜也会先告诉自己吧。  
那是三年前，十一月二十一号。  
他去酒店找秦恕，本是来讲祝美琳说秦恕没成年就搞大自己肚子的事情的，门外的保镖一直不让秦铮进去，也不敢伤着小少爷，只是劝秦铮再等会儿。  
等到秦铮气都急到砸门了，是许煜开的门。  
他的许煜，开学帮他搬行李的许煜，给他唱小曲的许煜，现在穿着偏大的衬衫，但衣衫又是不整的。

那是他父亲的衬衫，隔着门飘过来的烟味，也是他父亲经常抽的。  
秦铮像是被一盆凉水浇了个透，他明白了。  
他觉得自己明白了。  
他露出了一个嘲讽的笑，带着高傲的贵气，他比许煜高半个头，此刻两人之间不足半米，许煜不敢抬头对上秦铮轻蔑的眼神。  
“脏。”秦铮说。  
说完，他也不想进去见他的风流父亲，转身走了。  
身后许煜叫他的名字，但是秦铮没有回头。他怕回头了，自己又舍不得了。

然后紧接着就是私生子的出现，秦峥选择和母亲一起出走，他们就再也没有联系，只是有一次秦峥接到一个陌生的电话，他接起来，却只听到做爱的喘息和肉体的碰撞声，那是三年来他们唯一的一次通话，等秦峥确定其中一个声音就是许煜的时候，这通电话以秦峥摔掉自己的手机结束。  
那时候秦峥就告诉自己，不要再对许煜有任何念想了。  
“睡吧…”许煜说，“明天你就好走了，好好休息。”  
秦峥嗯了一声，也不知过了多久，他看到了个画面，不像是梦，是埋藏在记忆深处，长久不被触摸的逝去时光。

画面中二十岁的自己在笑，身边是许煜。  
“我唱小曲儿给你听好不好。”秦峥说，“唱的不对，你可别笑。”  
他吴语说的其实不好，一些小曲也只是儿时在南方听过，但是梁婉晚会唱，到了六七岁秦峥有时候还会缠着母亲，让她哼点调子哄自己睡觉。  
许煜还是笑了，说秦峥的发言不对，应该这样唱。秦峥见他哼起来了，像发现什么宝贝一样，一定要听许煜唱。  
许煜也是被他缠害羞了，耳尖都红了。  
他的许煜开口了，他唱“哎呀呀呀我的郎”，唱“愿君莫做薄情人，轻易把侬丢，”秦峥也笑，他像搂最要好的哥们一样把手搭在许煜肩上，声音大大咧咧：  
“你放心，我绝对不会一去不回头！”

第六章  
秦峥第二天起来的时候，许煜已经不在身边了，他揉着眼睛推开门，被眼前的一片雪白镇住了。  
低头，只有房间到厨房的小道被打扫出来，其他地方，雪厚二十厘米有余。  
他走进厨房，看到许煜把蒸好的几个馒头拿出来，挤出榨菜和豆腐乳，见秦峥过来了，就让他往里面坐。  
管庙的老师父已经在了，看到秦峥过来了，要起身迎他。  
秦峥连忙上前，扶师父坐下。  
“我听小许说了，你昨天迷路了。”师父看着秦峥笑，“我还以为是小许朋友，来找他了。”  
这时许煜把吃食都搬上桌，面对秦峥，还是有些局促：“山里没什么东西，你再将就些，填填肚子。”  
“小许你也来吃，怎么就四个馒头…”师父唤他。  
“没事，”许煜往一碗冷饭里倒了点热水：“我吃泡饭就行。”  
“这样对胃不好，别吃这个。”秦峥皱眉，他认得那个碗是昨天许煜端过来，但自己没动过的。  
“不吃浪费。”许煜还是自顾自地伴着饭。  
秦峥看不下去，上前夺过许煜的碗筷，往自己嘴里灌了一口：“那我吃，你去吃馒头。”  
许煜想说些什么的，还是被秦峥瞪了回去。

一吃完早饭，许煜就说要去铲雪。  
雪还在稀稀拉拉地下，但也快停了，许煜拿着铲子，比划了一下从寺庙到修好的路的距离：“快点铲完，你就可以快点回去了。”  
“你就这么想让我走？”秦峥问。  
许煜被他问得一愣，继而目光心虚般地飘向别的地方，秦峥没再说，也拿起了铲子，但心中莫名有些气恼。  
两人大概铲到了正午，也只是开辟出一小段路，秦峥估摸着今天是完不了工的。  
“我先去烧饭了。”这是许煜一上午对秦峥说的第一句话，秦峥哦了一声。  
老师父已经年过七十，身体不便，就一直坐在屋檐下面看着他们，有什么危险也好提醒，许煜去了厨房，秦峥也坐在师父旁边休息。  
秦峥告诉了师父自己的名字，又问老师父怎么称呼，老师父摆摆手，说自己无子无女，老伴也去世多年，早没什么人叫自己名字了，自己也忘了。  
秦峥知道师父讲的是玩笑话，但也礼貌地没有多问。  
师父小心翼翼地打量着秦峥，问：“你和小许是朋友吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“小许就和我说你迷路了，我不信，我觉得你们肯定是认识的。”师父指着厨房，笑得十分满足：“我就知道他肯定还有朋友。”  
秦峥估摸着老人是知道许煜奶奶去世了，便问师父许煜为什么来这里。  
师父叹了口气，摇摇头：“我也不知道该怎么说…”  
“我不是这个村的人，前几年拆迁没有我的份，我也没什么地方可去，就住到这庙里，我在这里种种菜，偶尔下山买点肉，日子也就这么过了。”  
“大概三个月前，小许过来了，说要上香，自从村里人走光了，就再没谁来上过香了，好在烛水什么的还有一些，我就送了他一对，他也不一样，全倒到一支里面。”  
“哪一支？”秦峥问。  
师父摇摇头：“我不识字，也不知道是什么。”  
“我看他面色青白，人也恍惚，总觉得不对。他走了之后，我还是怕他路上不留神有什么危险，就还是跟过去了，没想到……，”师父看向厨房，“没想到他去了一处老农留下的茅草屋，我进去的时候，烟已经很浓了……”  
秦峥心头一颤。  
“他全都准备好了，门缝和窗户边都堵得严严实实的，碳也是新买的，可能是寻死前还有什么愿望，来这元帅庙里求一求。”  
“他…”秦峥发现自己的声音一时有些沙哑，顿时咳了一下：“他有说自己为什么要轻生吗。”  
“他就说自己没什么可留恋的，活着反而内疚。”  
“小伙子啊，”师父看着秦峥，欲言又止的：“我也不知道小许发生了什么，我就觉得他那么年轻，想寻死，那是真的觉得太累活不下去了。你既然是他朋友，就行行好，带他走吧，我是半个身子已经入土的人，刚把他救回来的时候，他都没个人样，我就说，那要不你帮我修路，把石板扛过来做石阶，他有事情做，才慢慢活过来。”  
“但是路总会修完，我也总要死的……”  
“师父你别这么说。”秦峥道。  
师父笑笑；“我也是你们这个年纪走过来的，那些以为过不去的坎，还不是过去了嘛，小伙子我看你也不是我这样的普通老百姓，你就帮帮小许吧……”

下午铲雪的时候两人还是没说什么话，只是秦峥铲到堆积的石板时，手在粗糙的石面上，抚摸良久。

他掏出手机，给母亲和武姚辉都发了条“休假勿念”的信息。

第七章  
第二天晚上秦峥还是和许煜睡在一起，毕竟累了一天，两人也没有头一晚那么拘束，几乎都是沾床就睡，第二天是许煜先醒的，他还是被秦峥抱在怀里，秦峥没醒，许煜不好起来。  
只有在这时候，许煜才敢正眼看秦峥。  
秦峥的脸上还是有倦意，脸上也有一些刚冒出来的胡子青碴，但丝毫不影响他的俊美，许煜有些看痴了，活动了下缩在胸口的双手，想去摸摸秦峥的脸。  
就在指尖要碰到秦峥鼻梁的时候，秦峥收了收手臂，微微睁开眼，睡眼惺惺。  
许煜觉得自己的手无处安放，赶紧往下收，没想到用力过猛，碰到了秦峥的裤裆。  
一瞬间秦峥眼睛睁大，他看着许煜，许煜也看着他。  
很快，许煜就觉得自己手背贴着的东西变得更大，也更热，他想挪开，又不知道挪到那里，只能尴尬地放在原处。  
秦峥也不躲，他甚至还恶趣味地往前一顶，挤开了许煜的手，贴上他的身子。  
“帮帮我吗。”秦峥道。  
许煜对秦峥那种带着情欲的眼神并不陌生，他无数次的在秦恕那里看到，只是没有那么赤裸裸，没有像秦峥一样，眼底还是有一抹温柔。  
许煜没有多少犹豫，像是条件反射的，慢慢往被子下面爬。

等许煜的舌尖点在小秦的伞头，又慢慢把它吃进去的时候，秦峥再拒绝已经来不及了，他本来只是随口一说，连让许煜帮他撸的意思都没有，怎么能想到许煜会直接帮他口。  
而许煜的舌头又太灵活了。  
秦峥一只手揉着许煜的剪短了的头发，一只手隔着被子，感受许煜肩膀的起伏，也把人控的更紧，好像深怕许煜逃掉一样。  
他看不到被窝里的人什么样子，但他能感受那根滚烫的舌头从龟头舔到双丸，然后又整个包起来。许煜吸得很紧，也很安静，深喉的时候都不会发出干呕的声音，秦峥觉得自己就快到了，他抓着头发的手发力，使劲把许煜的头按得更贴近下体。  
射完之后许煜还在口，他一边吞咽精液，一边更快地套弄，延长了秦峥高潮的快感，惹得他忍不住发出了满足的一声长哼，他想把许煜捞出来的，但他还在很认真地舔，他怕液体黏到毛发上让秦峥一时难受，但又看不见，只能全部舔了一遍。  
等许煜钻出被窝，他还是怯怯地看着秦峥，眼里反着水光，带着讨好，还有不安。  
秦峥还是揉着许煜的头发，一时忘记了思考，恍惚间他想起了自己第一次亲许煜，许煜很紧张，像木头人一样动都不敢动，任由自己把舌头伸进来，舔舐他的贝齿和舌头。  
那时候自己说了什么来着，自己说，我亲了你，心也给你了。  
你可别伤了我的心啊。  
许煜笨拙地回吻，说，那我也把我的心给你。

当年那个连亲个嘴都害臊的少年，刚才技巧娴熟的给自己做了个全套，都没用手，全都吃下去了。

谁教他的，他又这样给谁做过？

想到这，秦峥的手不由用力，许煜没忍住头皮的痛感，啊了一声。  
秦峥连忙松手。  
许煜懂了，他本来也没带什么奢望，此刻更觉得秦峥的目光像像一根根刺：“我去给你烧水，擦一下。”

铲雪的时候两人还是没什么对话，许煜看着羸弱，但动作不比秦峥慢。秦峥以前也奇怪许煜干劲怎么这么足，新生报到的时候，管理学院人手不足，就让旁边的文学院帮忙，秦峥刚到的时候什么都不熟悉，就看着人群里出来一人要来拉自己行李，到了寝室，等电梯的人都挤到了门外，那人怕自己赶时间，就要走楼梯。  
秦峥连忙拉住：“学长别，我行李重的。”  
那人笑，也不松手；“没事，我搬得动。”  
秦峥被那笑容击中了，许煜笑的时候，眼睛微眯，卧蚕更明显，小虎牙也露了出来，秦峥想到了一个词，治愈。

第二次见面是在新生军训，文学院来给女生送温暖，许煜和几个男生扛了好几箱水。许煜目光打眼到秦峥，见他汗流浃背的，就把自己的那一瓶给了他。  
一来二去，两人就算熟了，秦峥后来才知道许煜父母早逝，家里只有一个重病的奶奶，读大学前村里的低保不够两人开销，许煜就在星期六天寒暑假打各种零工，到了大学，虽然许煜年年都有奖学金和资助，但他还是天天吃食堂三块钱的盖浇饭，钱都剩下来给奶奶买药。  
秦峥觉得许煜很厉害，在那么艰难的环境里生长，还能考上c大，他知道许煜的资助是秦氏的，怕他膈应，就一直没和他提自己家室，天天陪许煜吃食堂。  
许煜和自己说过他的梦想，他说自己志向不大，毕业了就想当个小学老师，也方便好好照顾奶奶。秦峥说，那我以后一定要把自己小孩给你教。

那又是什么时候喜欢上的，秦峥想，他坐在屋檐下休息，许煜还在干，偶尔停下，往手上哈热气。  
“你也休息一下吧。”秦峥道。  
“我不累。”许煜手上的动作没停。  
秦峥也没说什么，他回屋倒了碗热水，递到许煜嘴边：“休息一下吧。”

两人坐在长凳的两端，一个随意的靠粗糙的墙壁，一个挺着背，双手捧着碗，小口小口的喝水。  
这时候太阳出来了，直照到许煜脸上，许煜眯着眼，眼下是一片睫毛的阴影。他肤色偏白，在阳光下，透着象牙般的光泽。

什么时候喜欢上的？

秦峥的出生日期有些刁钻，是闰年的二月二十九，为了方便过生日，资料上都是用农历的日期，这事秦峥很少和别人说，真正的月份，只有家人和许煜知道。  
秦峥过了十九个农历生日，真的到了二十岁的二月二十九，许煜端上一个小蛋糕，他自己都没反应过来。  
大一的第一个寒假，室友全都回家了，他为了陪许煜，过完年就提前回校了。  
“生日快乐！”许煜说，二十根蜡烛发出的光映在他的笑容上，让秦峥看痴了。  
“我没什么好送你的，这块御彩石你拿着。”许煜往秦峥手里塞了一个小盒子，催促道：“快许愿啊，蜡烛都快灭了。”  
秦峥这才舍得闭上眼，许了个愿。  
等许煜开了灯，秦峥打开盒子，看到里面是一块乳白色的石头。  
“喜欢吗？”许煜凑过来，眼里亮闪闪的，带着期许：“我自己磨的。”  
秦峥没说话，他拿出那块石头，放在手心，反复地揉搓，让原本冰凉的物件粘上自己的温度。  
御彩石是玛瑙的一种，也是吴地的特产矿石，因为产量大，并不是什么特别稀罕的玉石，但御彩石色彩斑斓，价格也不贵，很多来吴地旅游的人都会带几颗回去。但秦峥听梁婉晚提到过，真正珍贵的御彩石反而不是那些颜色艳丽的，而是颜色越单一越纯越好，寓意也好。  
“这是我读大学前，要赚路费，就去下矿了，”许煜挠挠头：“干了一个月，矿老板知道我考得好，就送了我一块石头，没想到开出来是块纯的。”  
“我没什么拿得出手的东西，就拿那块石头磨出个滑润的形状，你想做成挂件还是放床边，都可以，保平安的。”  
秦峥看着许煜眼里的星星点点，看着他的笑，作势要去摸他的脖子，道：“你自己那颗呢？”  
许煜一愣：“就够磨一颗…”  
“许煜，”秦峥目光炯炯：“我母亲和我说过的，御彩石，不只是用来保平安的。”  
许煜看着他，眨着眼睛，又觉得秦峥的目光太灼人了，想躲。  
但秦峥还是先一步，他滚烫的手伸进许煜的衣领，牵出一根红绳，上面有颗穿孔的石头，比秦峥手里的小很多，也是乳白色。  
“我……”许煜一时不知道该说些什么，他很慌，像是什么心事被看穿了。  
“你知道我许了什么愿吗？”秦峥靠了过来，气息吐在许煜脸上。  
“御彩石，是做信物的。”秦峥的手抚上许煜的脸。  
“我许愿，希望每年，你都能和我一起过生日。”  
秦峥的唇在许煜脸上啄了一下，很轻，也很烫。  
“许煜，我喜欢你。”  
“我亲了你，心也给你了。”

许煜回应那个吻，也回应秦峥的话：  
“那我也把我的心给你。”

第八章

在山里的第三天，两人终于铲出了一条像样的路，最后一顿晚饭，许煜虽然怕秦峥看不上，但还是蒸了一盘腊肉。秦峥没说什么，夹了几筷子，他希望肉还是许煜多吃，许煜太瘦了。  
饭后许煜把秦峥干了的衣服折叠好放在床边，方便他明天换，等他什么都弄好了，关了灯，才磨磨蹭蹭地钻到被子里。

黑暗里，是秦峥先动的手。  
他从后面抱着许煜，手伸进他的里衣，碰到左边的那点凸起，轻轻地打转。  
许煜有些受不住，他的身体很敏感，秦峥的这点轻撩就让他克制不住的想发出点声音，要把虎口往嘴里送，但些许疼痛维持不了多久清明，很快，许煜还是嗯了一声。  
他胸前的两点已经被秦峥玩立起来了，但背后的人突然撑开大拇指和食指，把那两点往皮肤里按。  
许煜被按得不由自主往后退，正抵上秦峥发硬的那玩意。  
许煜已经感受过那东西的大小了，他有些怕，却被秦峥握住手，往裆里引，他还是背对着秦峥，看不到对方的表情，让手上滚热的触感更加清晰。  
许煜虽然紧张，但手上动作一点也不含糊。秦峥觉得下面很涨，越涨，他就越用力地揉许煜的奶子，末了还拿出来，在自己鼻子下面嗅嗅，他像是玩上瘾了，翻了个身，把许煜压在下面，他双膝卡在许煜的耻骨，掀起他的衣服下摆，伏下了身。  
许煜哼出来了，他体温偏凉，粗糙的舌苔附上来的时候他本能地想往上爬，但被秦峥卡着，怎么都动不了，挣扎间他会挺腰，身子往上倾，像是要把那两点凸起送到秦峥嘴里。  
“秦峥…秦峥……”许煜开始哀求：“你别这样。”  
“许煜，”秦峥的舌头离开乳尖：“和我做吧。”

许煜不反抗了，他很听话，像昨天早上给自己口的那种听话，他保不准秦峥想用什么姿势，只能先舔湿了自己手指，往自己后面送，等扩的差不多了，他示意秦峥躺下来。  
“我先自己坐上来吧……”许煜的声音很小，带着羞耻，他坐到了秦峥腿上，脱掉了他的裤子内裤，把小秦舔湿后，就握住它，对准自己的穴、口。  
秦恕从来不会给许煜做前戏，从来都是提枪就上，拔diao就走，渐渐的许煜也知道怎么能让秦恕舒服，又能让自己不受伤。  
现在，他把自己从秦恕那里学来的，统统用在了他儿子身上。

等整根都吃进去了后，许煜背上已经有一层薄汗了，他先是上下自己动了十余下，把小、穴给操软了，然后再小幅度地磨，让穴、口更松软。  
秦峥没有说话，许煜也不好说什么，只能忍着呻吟继续骑、乘，突然秦峥一个起身，抱住了自己。  
“环着，”秦峥把许煜的腿掰到自己的后腰处，一时间他的全部重量都集中在了两人的交、合处，许煜觉得进来更深了，叫了出来。  
主动权很快又到了秦峥手里，他把许煜放在床上，九浅一深的撞击，每一下都能顶到许煜的那一点，许煜可能是哭了，手死死地抓住床单，要射、的时候秦峥想拔出来的，但许煜环着他的腿一直绷着，不让他退出去，他只能俯下身，抱着许煜，两个人的胸膛紧贴。  
“射出来的话…床单脏了不好睡。”许煜有些害臊，眼泪还没干，带着鼻腔，他感受到秦峥的心跳慢慢平稳，就想下床，把里面的东西洗掉。  
秦峥不让他走，小秦还在里面，不一会儿，又大起来了。  
床单还是被弄脏了，这次秦峥是后入，抽、插的时候他一直在揉许煜的奶头和股间半勃、的耻物，许煜没忍住，和秦峥一起射、了。

屋里没有可以换的被单，两人只好先睡在棉絮上，做完之后许煜抬腿的力气都没有，是秦峥烧的水，抱着他把里面的东西掏出来。  
之后两人面对面的侧躺着，不再逃避，都看着彼此。

是秦峥先开的口：“许煜，和我回去吧。”  
许煜没有回答。  
“明天和我一起走吧。”  
“我在这里挺好的。”许煜的声音很轻。  
“三年前…三年前你是为了给奶奶治病，是吗。”秦峥话题一转，他看到许煜情欲未退的脸一下子变得灰青，侧面验证了他的猜测。

许煜真的很好看，但他自己并不知道，更多时候许煜都是怯怯的，安静，听话。秦峥好像能看到那一晚，许煜见到了一直资助自己的秦恕，断断续续地请求他，可不可以借他钱急用，他唯一的亲人进了ICU，生死未卜。  
许煜不会知道自己低着头，扯着衣角，耳尖因为羞愧变成艳红的样子有多诱人。  
那秦恕会怎么说？  
他见过那么多紧赶着爬自己床的男男女女，少有的一个这么纯情的，  
他会这么说？  
好啊，我现在就把你奶奶接到最好的医院。  
这时候许煜会抬头，带着水汽的眼睛里有光。  
秦恕会笑，带着玩味：  
不过你先把衣服脱了。

许煜没有办法，医疗费是一个无底洞，他只能做秦恕的一只鸟，被折断翅膀。  
从一开始，许煜就没得选。

“许煜……”秦峥还想再说些什么的，想说自己这些年没忘记你，想说我们从头来过吧，但到了嘴边，都说不出来。  
“秦峥，不管我是不是被逼的，我和你爸都上过床了，”说这话的时候许煜咧开嘴想笑，但眼睛是红的：“我这样的人，走出去，是要被戳着脊梁骨骂的。”  
“我为了钱，”许煜深吸了一口气：“我为了钱，做了这么不要脸的事情，是我对不起你。”  
“你今天这么说，应该是不讨厌我了吧，”许煜吸了吸鼻子：“你原谅我了，我很高兴。”  
“其实从一开始，我要是知道你家室那么好，我也没勇气和你走那么近的……一开始，我就配不上你，我还去给你父亲做小……”许煜说不下去了。  
“所以秦峥，求求你别管我，也别可怜我……是我没脸，是我对不起你。”

第二天秦峥走的时候许煜一直把他送到有石阶的地方，分别的时候秦峥还想挽留，但许煜只是摆摆手。秦峥看到他笑了，是那种如释负重地笑。  
“再见。”许煜道，像是怕反悔一样，马上转身，往山下走。  
秦峥也没多做停留，转身往山上走。

他没看见山下转角，许煜小心翼翼地探出脑袋，贪婪地注视着自己越来越小的背影。  
就像三年前，他没有看到门口的保镖抓着许煜不让他上前追过去，没有看到许煜被捂住嘴，连句求救都说不出来。

第九章  
秦峥的手机已经两天没电了，接上车载充电器重新开机后，也没有几个未接电话，公司那边武姚辉肯定是都安排好了，梁婉晚确实发了好几条消息，但她一直以来都是对儿子二十个放心，也不担心秦峥一时的不联系会出什么事。  
他是人人羡艳的秦氏新当家，但当他真的在无人烟的山上呆了三天，几乎失联的时候，其实也没有多少人关心他在哪里，过得怎么样。  
秦峥突然有点想念许煜的温度了，想念他在阳光下颤动的睫毛，情动时发红的眼角，仔细捧着碗的双手，还有环着自己的腰，又白又直的腿。  
他想，现在许煜不想回来，那就慢慢来吧。

回去的路上秦峥先去了西郊的别墅，当年他和母亲走得匆忙，很多衣物都没带走，秦峥想着去看看，说不定东西都还在，自己能先换一身。  
更重要的是，他想去许煜待过的地方看看。

他一直知道的，三个月来自己像个工作狂，不苟言笑，只是为了让自己不去想许煜，不去找许煜，就像在异国他乡的那三年，每次想起，有时带着恨意，有时又是欲望，如果不是三天前遇到了，他可能还要逃避很久，甚至是一辈子。  
但他还是喜欢许煜的，哪怕回不去了，他还是对许煜怀着无法割舍的情感。  
想保护他，把他抱在怀里。

秦峥刚进门的时候就觉得不对劲，房屋里的陈设和三年前离开前变动不大，摆放也很整齐，但在秦峥看来总有丝异样的凌乱感。他走到二楼，衣服什么的果然还剩几件，但可能是有些时间了，衣柜里的味道有些不尽人意。  
秦峥皱眉，放弃了换衣服的打算，他出门左转，进了原来秦恕的房间。  
梁婉晚喜欢简约风，房间又大，她还是执意只放了个梳妆台，床和电视机之间足足空出了有五米多宽，闲来无事的时候，梁婉晚会直接在房间里做有氧运动。  
卧室里没有几个柜子，秦峥慢慢的，一个一个打开，他越来越奇怪，这里的一切都像是没有许煜的气息，梳妆台上摆的还是梁婉晚会用到的化妆品，瑜伽垫也被藏在窗帘角，每拉开一个柜子，里面的东西都没有上灰，他甚至找到了梁婉晚的单反相机，打开来，还有两格电。  
秦峥坐在床头，翻看起了相机。  
照片大多都停留在三年前，梁婉晚喜欢拍风景，拍别人，自己的照片其实很少，秦峥本以为内存会停留在三年前，正准备关掉，手一按，却意外的看到一个视频。

梁婉晚是不会用单反拍视频的。

秦峥的手有点抖，他认得封面的那个人，垂着头，光着身子。

是许煜。

他按下了播放键。

许煜就站在房间正中间，什么都没穿，他不敢动，肩膀不住的颤抖。  
“你穿不穿？”持相机的人扔了件衣服过来，许煜没有接。

秦峥听得出来，那是秦恕的声音。

镜头靠近，是秦恕走过来了，他伸出手，扳过许煜侧着的头，让他整张脸对着镜头。  
“呵…都知道偷手机了，要打给谁？”  
许煜皱着眉，没有回应。  
“是要给秦峥吗？”  
像是被猜中了，也可能是被弄疼了，许煜奋力地摇头，却被秦恕一把甩到了床上。  
秦峥看向右下角，仔细回忆那个日期……  
那天，差不多就是他接到电话的日子。  
“不穿，我就把这段视频发给他，”秦恕再次把衣服扔到许煜身上：“你想让他看到你现在的模样吗？”  
秦峥的名字像一道咒，许煜再绝望，也不再反抗了，他缓缓撑起身子，机械般的把衣服往身上套，眼中万念俱灰。  
秦峥不由瞳孔一缩。  
他认得的，那件衣服，是他母亲的旗袍。  
“站起来。”秦恕命令道。  
转圈，又坐下，抬腿……秦恕的要求，许煜都一一照做。  
许煜在男生里不算太高，只有一米七五，但是比例很好，腿也很长，挺背的时候手腕线能过裆，女人的旗袍穿在他身上，没有风情万种，但也不突兀。  
“你早那么乖不就好了，”秦恕嗤笑，此刻他把许煜压在墙上，掀起裙角，没有任何前戏的插了进来。  
许煜腰都软了，喊疼。  
“疼吗？”秦恕重新拿出那部手机：“疼的话，就喊给我儿子听啊。”  
“不要！我求你！求你！”

但是已经迟了，秦峥听到了自己的声音。  
“喂？”  
秦峥把相机放到了床上，起身，脸也别过去了。

他知道接下来发生了什么，他不想看。

“哪位？”还是自己的声音。  
许煜咬住自己的手，努力不让疼痛带来的呻吟溢出来。  
但秦峥还是听出来了。  
“操…”他骂了句脏话，摔了手机。  
但许煜却像是撕掉了最后的羞耻心，撕心裂肺地喊：“秦峥，秦峥！”  
“救我啊……”  
他像断了线的木偶，失去了最后一丝希望，毫无生气地任由秦恕摆布。

过了很久，性、爱的喘息声退去，秦峥才重新拿起相机。  
相机已经在不知什么时候被扔到床头，机位正对着抱着许煜的秦恕，他一反刚才的残暴行径，极其温柔地轻吻许煜的眼角。  
“婉晚……”  
秦峥听到秦恕这样叫许煜，一遍又一遍。  
婉晚，婉晚。

秦峥大惊，他目光看向衣帽间，手在门把手上停留许久，才打开。  
里面都是他母亲的衣服。  
旗袍，礼服，还有日常便服，每一件，都像是新的一样，一点灰尘都没有。  
秦峥能看出来有些衣服被改过，腰部和肩头都有加宽，一个念头出现在秦峥脑海里，极其可怕，极其荒谬，却又极其合理。  
他跑下楼，仔细观察墙面的四角，果不其然地发现一些钻孔。

三年来，许煜从来没有联系过自己，除了那通电话，他知道为什么了。  
三年来，秦恕什么都没给他，只是把他养在这里，他也明白了。  
他的许煜，不是为了钱，他是没得选。

他是被囚禁了。

第十章  
武姚辉没有想到，秦峥回来的第一件事就是问自己要西郊别墅的监控录像，他正想矢口否认自己并不知情，但秦峥就像变了一个人一样，他撕掉了冷漠的面具，那些真实的情感带着血肉，无法隐藏。  
“但是那些录像，我确实都销毁了。”武姚辉一字一句的说，像是怕秦峥不相信。  
“你拿不出来，我现在就去做对家，我知道你手里都有什么证券。”秦峥话接的很快。  
“秦峥，”武姚辉叹了口气：“你先冷静一下。”  
秦恕遇难的突然，和秦峥找到许煜也相隔不久，那段时间里只有武姚辉有能力把许煜转移到别的地方，还撤下了那些监控设备。  
“秦峥，你私下里还会叫我声叔，我也希望你理智，不管怎么说，你爸爸，都已经去世了，我这么做，也是为了你爸名声。”  
秦峥还是不说话，死死地盯着武姚辉。  
“在你眼里我可能是个帮凶，但是我也只是做了你父亲让我做的，而且，那个孩子都比你看得透彻。”武姚辉像是缴械投降了，他点了支烟，此刻他不像是一个商场沉浮二十载的生意人，而仅仅是个长辈，一个希望自己的晚辈不要意气用事的过来人。  
“如果他希望看到你现在这样，三年前他也不会答应你父亲。”武姚辉起身：“监控是有一次许煜要逃走，被带回来后，你父亲才安的。录像我确实没有，最后二十几天的，硬盘里可能能复原。”  
“你说他看得比我透彻，是什么意思……？”

武姚辉沉默，他手里的烟已经燃尽了，但他还是拿着烟嘴，夹着，不知多久，他才俯下身，把烟嘴放到烟灰缸里。  
“其实那天，你父亲没有和许煜发生关系。”  
武姚辉发现，有些秘密，其实也没那么难说出口。  
“那天慈善晚宴上，是你父亲把他叫过来的。”  
“你父亲不觉得许煜就是在你身边一辈子的人，而你当时的表现，也很不成熟”武姚辉又点了支烟：“你什么社交场合都不去，哪个千金都不见，年夜饭都没吃完，就要往学校跑。”  
“是你的魂，被许煜勾走了。”  
“他觉得他是做父亲的，有必要做坏人，替你做个了断。”  
“许煜也很聪明，他听你父亲说，你觉得秦峥会有什么样的前程，就知道出门，要怎么和你说了。”  
“你父亲也拿捏的很准，你一时气头上，真的什么也没问，就走了。”  
“真的要说帮凶，”武姚辉看着他：“秦峥，你也算一个。”

武姚辉说的对，真的说是帮凶，他秦峥也是。  
后来秦峥看到了监控录像里的许煜，他经常坐在窗户旁边，用手托着下巴，呆呆地往外看，一看就是一整天，如果秦恕来了，他会主动地撩起衣衫下摆，方便秦恕在任何地方要自己。  
他太安静了，安静的像没有生命。

录像是无声的，但单反里的是有的。秦恕只录了两个，应该都是出去对许煜为数不多的忤逆的教训。  
第一个是因为许煜不肯穿梁婉晚的衣服，第二个，可能就是许煜逃走被抓回来之后。  
秦恕本来就不温柔，那一次更像是性、虐，他越喊疼，秦恕越兴奋，许煜缩着身子，背上都是皮带抽打的痕迹。  
“你知不知道，我和梁婉晚，其实离婚了，”秦恕在笑，他笑了很久，声音越来越尖。  
秦峥知道他是在说那份离婚协议，这是秦恕的诚意，就算有过那么一个协议，他手上的戒指也永远和梁婉晚结同心，秦恕也早忘了这么一回事，真要去找，也不知道放在哪里了。  
那天是气急了，秦恕突然想起来了，像是找到了另一份保险。  
“你再逃，我就一分钱都不留给他们。”  
“当初你不就是为了秦峥前程嘛，你再逃，我就毁了他。”  
这是秦恕的气话，毫无理智可言，但是许煜信，施暴后秦恕给许煜穿上衣服，亲他背后的伤，一遍一遍叫另一个人的名字。  
婉晚，婉晚。  
他不逃了，许煜时刻记得秦恕的威胁，他屈服了，他怕自己稍有反抗，秦恕真的会对秦峥不利。  
他做了梁婉晚的替身，对秦恕扭曲的情欲和爱恋全盘接受。

秦峥不知道过去几天了，也不知道自己抽了多少烟，他一直待在西郊的别墅里，没日没夜的盯着武姚辉送来的录像，也不快进，就是看。  
有时候他会伸出手指，隔着屏幕摸那个人，但是那个人还是不动，呆呆的坐着，姿势都不变。  
他看窗外的时候，在等谁？  
他违心地穿着女人的衣服，顺从地任由秦恕驰骋，那时候他在想什么？  
他忍着屈辱和疼痛，撕心裂肺地喊自己救他的时候，有多绝望？  
他找了那么一个无人烟的地方，浓烟进入咽喉的那一刻，他是不是真的觉得解脱了？

而自己又是怎么对许煜的？  
他让许煜签包养合同，他说许煜脏，他甚至都没听他解释，就走了。  
他说要带许煜走，是可怜他，同情他，他觉得自己大度，理性，不计前嫌。  
他的父亲就是禽兽，是畜生，他错的离谱，但许煜怎么说的？

他说自己原谅他了，他很高兴。

恍惚间秦峥看到了许煜坐在窗边，很安静，然后他像是无意识的，哼出了一些声音。  
是秦峥会缠着他唱的小曲。

十一月二十一日，是他没有回头。  
而许煜一切的痛苦，都是从那一天开始的。

秦峥掩面。  
是他伤了许煜的心。  
是他做了薄情郎，是他把许煜丢了。

番外一 秦恕视角

秦恕觉得自己是爱梁婉晚的，第一眼就爱上了。  
梁婉晚总以为他们第一次见面是在学校外边，秦恕斜着身子倚在摩托车旁，长发过耳，戴着防风的面罩，梁婉晚本来是去校外买点东西，出门看到秦峥，眼睛就移不开了。  
那时候梁婉晚都没见过不过膝盖的裙子，秦恕这样的打扮她更是稀奇，又是在学校大门口，不由被好奇心驱使着，走到秦恕前面。  
她看不到秦恕的表情，只是自顾自地问：“又没风，你为什么戴面罩啊。”  
“因为帅！”  
因为帅，秦恕回答地很短。  
梁婉晚却有些被吓到了，她不擅长和这种乖张看上去吊儿郎当的人打交道，燃起的好奇心很快被熄灭了，她侧过身子要走。  
秦恕却在这时候抓住了梁婉晚的手腕。  
他抓得很轻，刚好能让梁婉晚挣脱不了，又不会弄疼她，梁婉晚只能转身，也不知这么想的，一把扯下秦恕的面罩。  
梁婉晚愣住了，那张脸自信，张扬，眼睛里都有光，用以后的话来说，是少年感。  
她相信秦恕不是坏人了。

梁父一直觉得自己的小女儿会一直生活在象牙塔里，找到自己所长钻研一门学问，她会找一个同样儒雅的学者，有一个温馨美满的家庭，关于未来，梁婉晚也是这么畅想的。  
直到她遇到了秦恕。  
为了追梁婉晚，秦恕也一改纨绔样，他不再赴那些风月情色的约，都二十五六的人了，还陪梁婉晚去图书馆，参加文学沙龙，告白的那天秦恕摸着梁婉晚的手，腼腆地说自己第一次见梁婉晚其实更早，他能准确说出是哪一天，哪一堂课，她穿什么颜色的裙子。  
他只是路过，看到了，就已经喜欢上了。  
梁婉晚被感动哭了，答应了，她还太年轻，不会去考虑秦恕那天原本是去看谁，骑摩托车到学校门口，又是等谁。她被爱情蒙了心，看不清秦恕的玩乐本质。所有人都劝她，说秦恕是靠不住的，但她不听，也听不进，她相信秦恕的誓言，她觉得自己心够大，秦恕之前再爱玩，再荒唐，那又怎么样，从现在起，他只有自己了。  
秦恕也是爱梁婉晚的，哪个男人不会喜欢梁婉晚这种的，纯，漂亮，拿本书倚着书架垂着眼睛，那样子是真不食人间烟火，他对梁婉晚也花了对别人从来没有过的心思，什么热恋后的疲惫他全没有，每天起来，都觉得今天比昨天更爱她。  
但是秦恕从来都觉得性和爱是能分开的。  
他觉得自己把爱全给了梁婉晚，裆里那二两，就是可以雨露均沾的，他不觉得那是出轨，那只是满足自己的生理需求，绝对的忠诚是对人性的束缚，那才是不道德的。他知道梁婉晚保守，肯定不能接受他这种想法，已经是尽量减少次数了，但怀胎十月啊，他憋不住。  
梁婉晚说要离婚的时候秦恕一口答应，他也是怒火中烧，没犹豫就签字。梁婉晚真的离开了，他越想越委屈，自己对她不好吗，心都掏出来了，她怎么就不能也体谅体谅自己。秦恕本想放纵的，但那段时间他找的每个男男女女，眉目间都像他的婉晚。秦恕泄气了，但又拉不下脸去找梁婉晚，只能在吴地安排人保护婉晚，定期拍点照片，他的戒指也一直没摘，外界也不知道他们早已分居。  
六年后秦恕不是搞不定他那个只知道用花边新闻搞自己的弟弟，他是真的想婉晚了，婉晚也答应回来，他很高兴。他答应了婉晚的要求，他知道，这也是婉晚的妥协。  
再说了，秦恕自己也从没想过，秦太太除了他的婉晚，还能有谁。

但回来以后秦恕还是觉得婉晚对自己不一样了，他总觉得两人之间有些距离，秦恕以为是有了秦峥的原因，所以对这个亲儿子，他也没有多少亲近，一是分别太多年，二是总觉得，是秦峥分走了婉晚对自己的爱。

但是知子莫如父，当许煜的名字越来越频繁的出现在秦恕安排在秦峥身边的人嘴里，他就知道自己该做些什么了。

秦峥那时候也是年轻，心比天高，但真的喜欢上谁了，爱慕的心思根本藏不住，他等不到毕业，等不到自己羽翼丰满，他每时每刻都想把许煜带回家，他知道梁婉晚一定会尊重他的选择，如果秦恕反对，他就算是被赶出家门，也不要撒开许煜的手。  
秦恕当然知道秦峥那点心思，但是男人，玩玩就好了，真要长相厮守，那不是看笑话嘛。  
他知道这事不能和秦峥正面来，二十年前他能当着所有人的面向梁婉晚求婚，二十年把秦峥要是逼急了，他也一定什么事情都做得出来。  
秦恕只需要动点小心思，以资助人的名义把许煜叫来，然后给他重病的奶奶换到最好的病房。  
他见过许煜和秦峥去元帅庙的照片，’天长地久’，秦恕看着那烛柱上的字。  
见到许煜真人，秦恕也觉得他长得符合自己审美，他知道秦峥肯定还没碰过他，不然就许煜这张脸，真尝过情爱的入髓销魂滋味，肯定不会是这样青涩。此刻秦恕更像是个家长，劝年轻人悬崖勒马，他语重心长地对许煜说，你说祝秦峥前程似锦，那你觉得他的前程里，能有你吗？  
许煜有些混乱，他想过和秦峥过平凡普通的日子，但他从没想过自己喜欢的人会是秦氏唯一的继承人，是身世显赫，有一天要面对聚光灯的人。  
那样的人，是不该和自己有交集的。

秦恕示意武姚辉给了许煜一件自己的衬衣，他让许煜自己看着办，可以就藏在寝室衣柜里，然后在“不经意间”被秦峥看见。  
秦峥就算再气，再冲动，那个人是他老子，他拿什么报复？  
好巧不巧，这时候秦峥来找自己了，秦恕觉得是天时地利，用下巴指指许煜，说，那就现在换上吧。  
许煜哆哆嗦嗦换衣服的时候秦恕多看了好几眼，他想吴地山水真养人，许煜这副皮囊确实是有资本。  
听完武姚辉说秦峥当时的反应，秦恕觉得自己高估秦峥了：直接扭头就走，那么干脆，这是地久天长的架势嘛，他那些懵懂的情愫，怎么可能会天长地久。  
但接下来发生的事情却让秦恕措手不及，他被通知梁婉晚和秦峥买好了最近的一趟航班，要走。  
要走？秦恕不能理解，去哪里？  
秦恕碰那个女人的时候还没成年，还不是老马，失蹄播了颗种子，等回头发现了孩子都生下来了，总不能塞回去。那么多年秦恕连那个女人叫什么名字都忘了，怎么就凑巧了，今天被她找上门来了。  
秦恕防了那么多年，都没想过有这么一个。  
他想去找梁婉晚说清楚，先把人哄回来，但是婉晚去意已决。  
他的婉晚掉眼泪都是那么好看，红着眼角，扯出一个笑：  
“秦恕，我不想爱你了。”  
“你没瞒住我，我不爱你了。”  
他的婉晚明明眼里有自己的，但是她说，不爱了。  
秦恕知道他失去什么了，但他抓不住，他的婉晚一根手指一根手指的掰开自己抓到泛白的手，过了安检，都没回头。  
秦恕就这么站着，气场阴郁，直到武姚辉提醒了一句，许煜怎么办？  
许煜怎么办？  
秦恕想到了他泛着象牙光泽的肩膀，他说：  
先带回去，带去西郊。

那天晚上秦恕其实没喝醉，推开门看到站在窗边的人，他认得，那是许煜。  
许煜没听到开门声，他没有动，呆呆地看着窗外，身上的衣服还是秦恕的。  
秦恕慢慢地走近，他听到细细地哼唱声。  
是小曲。  
秦恕记得这个调子，刚谈恋爱的时候梁婉晚也会给他唱，什么“咿咿呀呀我的郎”，什么“愿君莫如东流水，一去从此不回头。”  
那时候秦恕头点的和什么一样，一边点头一边发情誓：我不会把侬弄丢！  
秦恕看了良久，想，许煜是唱给谁听啊。  
秦峥吗，那还真挺痴情的。  
他的婉晚好久没给他唱过小曲了，婉晚要是唱，是不是也这样，看着窗外，等自己回来。

恍惚间，他觉得眼前的人不是许煜。

那是他的婉晚。

“婉晚…”秦恕的手抚上许煜的肩头。许煜被吓到了：“秦…秦先生。”  
秦恕开始脱他的衣服，嘴里还是叫着婉晚。  
许煜慌了：“秦先生，你认错人了！”

但是来不及了。

第十一章  
秦峥不知道自己已经多久没合眼了，他一直盯着那些断断续续的录像，好像这样，他就能分担一部分许煜的煎熬一样。梁婉晚有打电话给秦峥询问最近情况，她敏感地听出儿子语气中的疲惫，她再三询问，但秦峥也不知从何讲起，他讲的毫无章法，讲到他和许煜在大学的那些趣事，他也会笑，但是马上又讲到了西郊的别墅，讲到废弃的茅草屋，秦峥的笑僵住了，挂不住了，像戴久了的面具，碎了。  
有很长一段时间秦峥没有说话，梁婉晚也没有，他们都听着彼此的呼吸，想着自己的心事。  
“儿子，”梁婉晚说，“你应该去找他。”  
但是找到了，然后呢？  
秦峥不知道，他发现自己一直以来都是懦夫，他知道许煜在哪里，可能在做什么，但是他没有勇气去面对他，是他三年前没回头，是他三年来都没想过回国找许煜，从一开始，逃避的其实是他自己，从一开始，就是他把许煜推了出去。如果说三年来秦恕在许煜身上发泄自己的情欲和爱，是因为对梁婉晚执念太深，许煜恰巧是那个替身，那他秦峥一直以来的不作为，仅仅是为了维护自己所谓的自尊和清傲。  
而许煜呢，他没有逃，没有抱怨，永远是默默承受，一天天看着自己的身心被毁掉，因为秦恕是用秦峥来威胁他的，是秦峥弃他而去的，但他依旧是许煜最在意最无法割舍的人， 许煜很乖，秦恕也真的守信，他把自己所有的股权都给了秦峥，给了秦峥一个好前程，但那时许煜用自己的一切换来的。  
他还和秦峥说对不起，自己怎么回的？  
自己轻描淡写的，我们不熟，没什么好对不起的。  
真残忍啊。  
“是我太自私了，”秦峥喃喃，“是我太自私了。”  
“人是要为自己的选择负责的，”梁婉晚的声音飘得很远：“好在你还那么年轻，你伤了他的心，还可以用以后的每一天，补回来。” 

秦峥再次来到了群凉山，他想见许煜，越快越好。走到能看见元帅庙的时候还是没有路了，秦峥一想许煜这样的小身板去扛那些青石板，就觉得心疼。他扶着小道旁边的树往下走，见到一处坡度大的地方放了好几个木桩，上面横架着五六根比较粗的竹杆，用绳子固定住，秦峥踩上去一点也不打滑，等他都快到庙门口了，突然想起了什么，回头看那几根木桩的位置，才想起里那就是上次，他摔倒的地方。  
秦峥鼻头一酸，他慢慢走到庙门口，深吸一口气，推开门。  
“许煜。”他唤了一声，但是没人回应他。  
“许煜！”秦峥有些慌了，庙就那么大，他每个房间都进去看了看，都没有许煜和师父的影子。  
秦峥要出庙门找，跑到门口，又折回来了。

他看到门侧的烛台上，有一支蜡烛亮着。

上次秦峥来的时候留意过，元帅庙长久没有香火，那些烛柱里面的蜡烛芯也早就撤了，但今天看到的这根有点不一样，芯没有很细，编得有些粗糙，但整个烛柱都被仔细擦拭过了，周围的很多别的烛柱，字体上的金色都掉了，但是它不一样，像是被人精心呵护过，补上了颜色，火焰处也有透明的小护罩，不让风吹动焰心。  
秦峥怎么会不认得上面那四个字。  
他的许煜，熠熠生辉的许煜，就是因为这四个字，断送了自己的一生。  
烛柱旁边还有个小金箔，被整齐地折叠了两次，秦峥拿起来，良久，才打开。

禾的一瞥像点，争的勾往下。

是许煜的笔迹，是秦峥的名字。

许煜写：  
祝秦峥，前程似锦。

秦峥知道许煜寻死前，烛水一股脑的全倒在哪儿了。  
他不是着急，也不是慌张，而是他的所有奢望，也就只有这四个字了。

秦峥的眼泪再也止不住了，那是男人的哭，没多大幅度，只是盯着手里的金箔纸，视线模糊了又清晰。  
直到有人拍了自己后背，秦峥没回头，是许煜走到了他面前，像是要解释什么，但看到秦峥在哭，又有些不知所措，只能把手缩到袖子，用袖口轻轻地擦他脸上的泪痕。  
“别哭啊……”看到他哭，许煜觉得自己的心也揪起来了。  
秦峥抓住了他的手，放下，把人搂到了怀里。  
“许煜，”秦峥摸着怀里人的头发，无比温柔：  
“我喜欢你。”

“我们不要分开了。”

其实写到这里，也快结束了，后面大概还有两章啵，评论里有人说秦恕超级渣，对不起儿子对不起老婆，但是不可否认，一切起于秦恕对梁婉晚得不到的执念，虽然他黄瓜烂啊，但是他心里真的只有梁婉晚，这是他的价值观。  
我很喜欢狗血虐来虐去的东西，这是我自己写这篇文章的初衷，但是真的慢慢写下来了，发现文章里也包含了我一直以来在思考的东西，关于什么是爱，关于执念的度量，都体现在这两代人的爱情观念上。  
梁婉晚认为爱就是绝对的忠诚，但秦恕不这么认为，所以他失去了梁婉晚。  
他爱梁婉晚吗，爱，但是他得不到了，这种得不到就变成了执念，困住了不小心撞到枪口上的许煜。  
许煜被我写的有点……讨好性人格？为了秦峥受了那么多屈辱，秦峥一开始还不知道，很伤他。但其实这也是因为许煜有执念，他的执念就是，希望自己喜欢的人过的好。对方过的好，在他看来是非常重要的。所以当他意识到自己配不上秦峥，就顺从的按照秦恕的要求做了。他认为，秦峥过的好，就应该有好前程，好家庭，好儿女，春风得意美滋滋，所以他愿意牺牲掉自己，也牺牲掉自己那份爱。这其实是很多人在恋爱中会犯的错误，就是我们会觉得，我们要去做自己觉得有利于对方的事情。  
秦峥主要还是太年轻，也扯不下脸面，他也有点自私，觉得自己的自尊啊骄傲什么的很重要，他当然也喜欢许煜，但是许煜给他戴绿帽（emmmmmm），还是他老爹，这秦峥就不能忍了。所以他其实是逃避掉了。等他终于认识到自己的逃避给许煜带来了那么多的伤害，他后悔了，想补救了，选择去正视，这是秦峥的成长，从逃避到负责。

心伤了，那就补一补啊，嘻嘻。

第十二章

秦峥晚饭吃了两碗，许煜新摘来的菜很新鲜，没什么油水，但吃到秦峥嘴里，非常下饭。吃完后秦峥想帮许煜洗碗筷，但是这事情他从没做过，差点摔了个勺子。许煜要烧水，秦峥也坐在旁边拉鼓风机，柴火不够了，他自告奋勇去劈，但是手法也不好，放木头的桩子被他砍坏了小角。  
许煜看着心悸，又不好意思说他，只能看着秦峥手忙脚乱的，像献殷勤的大男孩。  
睡觉前秦峥又和许煜提回去的事情，许煜没正面回答，只是说路还没修好，石板也不够。  
“那我先留下来，帮你。”秦峥一脸笃定，目光炯炯。  
“不行！”许煜立马回绝。秦峥什么身份，他已经回去管公司，坐在高层写字楼里接受那些财经杂志的专访，在这荒山野岭的地方修路？开玩笑。  
“那你就和我回去。”秦峥道：“我想过了，你是办的修学，学籍都还在，咱们先回去读书。你忘了你说你想当老师的嘛。”  
许煜眼睛一亮，随后又暗下去了，他也曾经想过继续读书，但是他和外界脱轨太久，光想想面对那么多生人都紧张，回校园，他怕的。  
“你要是紧张…”秦峥知道许煜在担心什么：“咱们就先去湖心区住，那儿闹中取静的，我每天都陪你，肯定会适应的。”  
但是许煜却不为所动。  
“关于我父亲做的……”秦峥的声音不大：“我很抱歉。”  
“你别这么说，”时间太久了，许煜反而恨不起来了：“他怎么做，也是为你好，我也确实配不上你。”  
秦峥听他这么说就急了：“谁说你不配！你那么好！”秦峥伸手到后颈，解下根红绳，放到许煜手上：“我一直都放在身边。”  
“我一直都想着你。”这话说出来，秦峥都听出来语气中的委屈。  
许煜看着手心的石块，还带着秦峥身体的温度，他的嘴角有些上扬，像是看着什么触不可及的梦。  
“许煜啊，”秦峥握住了他的手：“你能不能……”  
“能不能老想着为我好。”  
秦峥哀求地看着他：“你自私一点，你多想想自己，别再委屈自己了，好吗。”  
许煜还是带着笑意：“但是你只要过得好，我就一点都不委屈。”

许煜没说想走，秦峥也不走，他真的留下来帮许煜一起修路。从没干过重活的秦大少爷也像个农民工，扛着一百来斤的青石板上上下下，许煜说可以两人一起担，被秦峥一口回绝了，让他挪挪位置就好，别累着。  
虽然隔着好几件衣服，但是没几天秦峥的后背就磨破皮了，许煜看着心疼，秦峥也犟，不肯休息，说许煜不回去，他就一直干，直到路修完。  
秦峥觉得自己就像一本正经.JPG的柴犬，非常坚定，他都忘了自己是年轻的总裁，手里有一个集团要管，他觉得这些都是身外之物了，没了许煜，他什么都不要。  
也不知道是过了多少天，有一天睡前许煜看黄历，咦了一声，说原来今天是小年。  
“小年？”秦峥也没多少时间概念了：“都二十四了？”  
“不是，二十三，”许煜道：“平城人小年不是都过二十三嘛”  
秦峥摇摇头：“我妈还是按吴地习俗，过二十四。”  
许煜嗯了一声，脱了外衣上床，秦峥目不转睛：“那今天，也算个节日啊。”  
许煜被他看得有点臊，头都往被子里钻，是秦峥又把人捞出来，手伸到许煜裆里，摸他。  
许煜的小兄弟很秀气，没被摸几下就挺了起来，秦峥觉得不够，想到许煜给自己口的销魂滋味，也俯下身要帮许煜。  
这一帮不要紧，刚开始许煜就喊疼，小弟弟也软了。秦峥不知道自己哪里做的不对，一双眼无辜地看着许煜。  
“你得……”许煜和他换了个位置，“你得把牙齿包住…像这样。”  
许煜舌头一伸出来秦峥就硬的不行，再被包到湿润温热的口腔里，那叫一个舒服，等脑子终于清明了，他按住了许煜的肩膀，让他停下。许煜刚开始还不明白，但等秦峥的手摸到自己的后臀，他连忙往后退，抓住那只不安分的手。  
“这样也不行……”许煜羞了：“要先弄湿。”  
“怎么弄？”秦峥也是一时嘴快。  
许煜要舔自己手指，被秦峥抢了个先，伸了两根自己的，许煜也很配合，任由秦峥的手指头玩自己舌头，感觉秦峥玩够了，就抓住秦峥的手腕，往后面送。  
手指肯定比小秦灵活，秦峥很快找到那点凸起，轻轻地按压上去。许煜舒服地直起背往后仰，小弟弟也有了反应，流出点点透明的液体。  
秦峥扩张了好久，进来的时候也没有急着动，深怕弄伤了许煜，许煜躺在下面，头微仰，眼睛半眯着，腿有些无处安放，索性抬起来，脚踝蹭着秦峥后背。  
他的所有姿态都是不经意的，但在秦峥看来，是那么勾人。  
像妖精，秦峥想，他的许煜是个好妖精。  
射的时候秦峥一直在亲许煜，许煜也回吻，两个人像困兽，坦诚相待，毫无保留。  
秦峥又问回去好不好，许煜摸着他结痂的后背，点头。

第二天，是梁婉晚先找到他们的。  
许煜有些拘谨，但梁婉晚一直对他报以长辈的和蔼微笑，那种知识分子的淡雅消除了他的紧迫感。但是当面对秦峥的时候，梁婉晚却神色严肃，秦峥听了也收起笑容，许煜觉得应该是很严重的事情，但是秦峥牵自己手的时候，眉头虽然舒展不开，但还是安慰自己，没事的，我们回家。

武姚辉的反水其实是情理之中的，看他手里的证券时秦峥就觉得有些不对劲，亏空很大，而且武姚辉没有给自己提供秦恕车祸那天西郊别墅的录像，武姚辉说是数据受损，但秦峥找他人修复后，却发现那一段录像里，武姚辉也在场。  
也就是说，是武姚辉开车送秦恕来，又因为什么借口先行离开，让秦恕自己开车。  
秦恕车技不差，怎么就在那天装上高速护栏，没有系安全带，安全气囊也没弹出来。  
没有人比武姚辉更合适做手脚了。  
秦峥想到他那个私生子哥哥，叫祝臻荣，一点本事都没有，纨绔做派是什么都有，秦峥走的那三年和秦恕从未联系，谁又知道是不是早断了父子关系了，祝臻荣就是再扶不上墙，血缘关系总是在的。这时候祝臻荣觉得时机合适，许诺武姚辉一些好处，两人为了钱财铤而走险，不是不可能。  
但谁能想到秦恕早早立好遗嘱护，且什么都留给秦峥了。  
秦峥本来想过段时间好好查他父亲车祸的隐情，但是武姚辉先发制人，这也是梁婉晚回来的原因，他在山里呆的有点久，不知道外边舆论都变成什么样子了。  
武姚辉知道自己躲不过了，只能一不做二不休，想用诋毁秦峥清誉的办法让秦氏高层警觉，合力推祝臻荣上来，那样他还可能有活路。于是他把秦恕和许煜的包养合约放到了网上，然后放上了三年前他们读书时的亲密照片，并且透露给各大营销号，两人又再续前缘了。  
武姚辉不知道秦峥失联的时间里是待在群凉山了，但是秦峥的沉默让他占据了时机，等秦峥回来，他的团队开始想对策，网上已经是一石惊起千层浪。  
秦峥因为外貌和家世，虽然不算是公众人物，但多多少少有些小粉丝，这次事情一出，马上上了头条，堪称劲爆，  
“豪门都这么玩的吗，父子两个玩一个，这么恶心？”  
“还以为是什么正人君子，原来是口味独特啊。”  
……  
但很快话题的,爆发不再受任何人控制，原本被引导过的辱骂秦峥的舆论很快转向了许煜，不少网友还对他进行了人肉，对这个能迷住豪门父子的男人充满兴趣。  
对于这些键盘，秦峥虽然不能说见怪不怪，但是承受能力也不差，但当矛头指向了许煜，他就不能接受了。但他的公关团队却认为这是一个很好的契机，只要秦峥否认他和许煜的关系，网友自然而然会把关注点放到许煜身上，过两天他们再进行控评，不会对他秦峥造成太多实质性的影响。  
秦峥一听就拒绝了，他不能为了自己声誉，拿许煜做挡箭牌。  
“秦总，”负责人的声音十分平稳，像是胜券在握：“现在网上虽然风言风语，但是并没有你们现在真的在一起了的确实证据，你也知道他们都是群闲来没事看看八卦的人，您只要给他们看他们想看的，建立起您想要的形象，人后您是什么样子，他们看不见，也并不关心。”  
“不然您问问您的小情人，”负责人看看一直坐在秦峥身边的许煜：“他是否愿意稍微委屈几天。当然，等风声一过，您可以尽情的金屋藏娇。”  
秦峥的“不”脱口而出，但许煜却点头。  
“我真的觉得她说的有道理，”许煜道：“我没事。”

直到新闻发布会开始，秦峥都在想许煜说“我没事”时的表情，没有任何不满，眉头有些紧，是生怕自己不答应的那种紧。  
第一个问题秦峥没听，负责人就坐在他旁边，很游刃有余地代替秦峥回答：“……纯属捏造，后续已经有律师团队在处理，相信大家也很快会看到结果。”  
“那秦总的父亲秦恕先生和许先生的关系又是不是像网上那样白纸黑字……”  
“就算是真的，”说话的依旧是负责人，“那也是许先生和秦先生的私事，是秦先生和许先生的个人选择，与秦总无关。”  
“那是不是可以理解为当年许先生的目的就是接近秦先生，而故意和秦总关系亲密呢？”  
“秦总和许先生确实只是普通同学，”负责人看了依旧沉默的秦峥一眼：“而且秦总回国后也没有再和许先生联系过，网上所说的情人关系绝对是有心人……”  
“你刚刚说什么？”秦峥终于说话了，打断了负责人，让她也是一愣。  
“不是说你，”秦峥侧过头，看向那个记者：“你刚才，问什么？”  
那个记者也被秦峥的眼神唬住了，呆了一两秒，才磕磕巴巴地重复：  
“我刚才问，许先生是不是……为了接近您父亲…才故意接近您的。”  
秦峥听完，把麦稍微拉高一点，更靠近自己的嘴边：“不是。”  
记者群一下哗然，甚至都忘了继续问问题，相机闪光灯一眨一眨，按快门的声音也更加频繁。负责人长吐一口气，扶额。  
秦峥冷眼看着自己前方的这群人，他觉得一切都很陌生，这些人看似是要刨根问底，追查事情真相，一个个都像是正义之士，但其实明天他们就可以在另一个时间另一个地点，也用这样一副姿态，他们那么激昂亢奋，只是因为这是个热点，这个够劲爆。  
所以，其实没有人，公关团队也好，记者也好，网民也好，没有人真正关心，他经历了什么，许煜经历了什么。  
“我不在的时间里，其实是在搬砖……”秦峥说着，自己也笑了。记者们也很快安静下来，有些高高举起录音设备，生怕错过一句。  
“就是那种铺山路的青石板，很重，我现在后背还有痂，很累，很辛苦，”秦峥顿了顿：“但是这个事情，许煜做了很久，每天…就这样上山，下山，他搬不动，只能用很粗的绳子吊起来拖，花的时间还要长。”  
“他是……他是c大的学生啊，你们肯定都知道c大有多难考，而且他每年都能拿奖学金，全都给他奶奶治病了。”  
“他也是天之骄子，但在他最好的时光里，他经历了很多磨难，而他依旧像石头缝里的种子，努力生长。”  
“你们可以骂我，骂我父亲，都没关系，但是希望你们不要把矛头指向他，因为只有他是最无辜的。”  
“我们年轻的时候，都会想配不配的问题，我也会。我会觉得，自己配不上这么好的许煜。”  
“他所受的苦难，你们无法想象。”  
“他的纯真善良，你们无法匹及。”  
“他性格里的坚韧，会让你们心生敬佩。”  
“但你们还是会见到他，因为他是我一生之所爱，我能站在他的身边，何其荣幸，”  
“所以，”秦峥看向前方：“谢谢各位能来这场发布会，见证我和许煜的关系。”

“从此，”秦峥说：“直到死亡把我们分开。”

秦峥起身，走向发布会后方的小房间里，许煜一直坐在里面，听秦峥说的每一句话，听到最后许煜克制不住地哭，秦峥走过来了，他头一次失控地锤秦峥的胸口：“你傻啊！”  
秦峥只是笑，用指腹去擦许煜的眼泪，两人的头靠到了一起，被涌入的记者拍到。  
许煜想躲，被秦峥牵住了手，安慰：“别怕，就让他们拍。”

他护住许煜许煜的头，把人抱在怀里，轻声说：  
“我们再也不分开了。”

完结章 一往情深，易成执念。 

大年初一的时候秦峥带着许煜和梁婉晚回了吴地，吴地是观音道场，三人也免不了要去拜拜。  
距离发布会也就五六天光阴，但当初沸沸扬扬的事也很快淡出了大家的视野，或许是因为过年了，或许是秦峥的表白太坚定。  
秦峥还是被董事会削了权，他觉得这样也好，能有更多的时间陪许煜。祝臻源没有捞到一点好处，他和武姚辉在大年三十夜被警方带走，要求协助调查秦恕的车祸。  
梁婉晚跪拜的时候念叨到了秦恕，她拜托菩萨，让下一世的秦恕不要生的那么偏执，祸害了他人。  
吴地的寺庙不知何时也用起了平城的烛台，秦峥在点香的时候，许煜在倒烛水，许煜一直在烛台背面，秦峥只能用余光看到他这个倒一点，那个也倒一点，最后犹豫了片刻，把小半瓶都倒到了其中一根里。

具体是哪一根，他也看不清。

秦峥还带许煜去见了道场的高僧，高僧人很瘦，年事已高，穿着金边袈裟，很有佛像，他也不避讳秦峥，看着许煜，劝他要放执。  
秦峥有些不懂，许煜眨着眼睛，若有所思。  
“施主，”高僧道：“一往情深，易成执念，要学会放下。”  
许煜还是看着他，眼睛直勾勾的，旁人乍看会觉得他不礼貌，高僧却不恼，还是笑，毕竟有些道理，他也是花了数十载才真正参透。  
离开之前两人去了法物流通处，许煜看到一串白玛瑙佛珠的时候停下，他想到了自己的那块御彩石。  
“我的那颗，”他指指自己的锁骨:“很早的时候，就被你父亲扔了。”  
“没关系，”秦峥搂过他的肩，变戏法一样的拿出颗小吊坠，乳白色，上面刻了小字。  
许煜眼前一亮，接过来看。  
“我昨天才刻上字，把你送我那颗一分为二了，”秦峥有些不好意思，觉得是自己太着急了：“时间比较赶，字也刻地粗糙，绳子都没挑，应该再过两天给你看的。”  
许煜摸着那几个字，像是下定什么决心，抬头看秦峥：“我已经很喜欢了。”  
“玉也喜欢，字也喜欢，”许煜笑：“人更喜欢。”

香客来往匆忙，没有人多留心他们的紧握的手，秦峥突然想到以前看过的一句话：我们终将浑然难分，像水溶于水中。他想今天真好，菩萨都看着他们浑然难分，直到天长地久。


End file.
